Bread and Circuses
Log Title: Bread and Circuses Characters: Autobot Takedown, Bludgeon, Delusion, Discretion, Dust Devil, Encore, Knightmare, Snarl, Swoop, Widget Location: Valvolux Arena Date: March 18, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP, Valvolux TP Summary: Bludgeon hopes for a grudge match and gets a Dinobot, while the Dominicons do their best to make friends. Category:2019 Category:Dominicon TP Category:Logs Category:Valvolux TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 18:04:28 on Monday, 18 March 2019.' Broadband Delusion says, "https://youtu.be/tz2dwc941QU" The Valvolux arena has spent a long time being mostly full of broken rubble, but the field has been cleared and the seats restored. Some of the locals have shown up to see what kind of fighting is likely to happen tonight. Delusion leans against the side of the arena down in the field, arms folded as she leans next to one of two entrances to the sand-covered floor. Discretion is sitting in the stands; going over a datapad as she waits for someone to show up. Dust Devil has decided to see what's going on in the Arena himself. He's been stressed and needs something to focus on OTHER than some of the current events. So...here he is. The arena definately looks interesting. The faint shaking of the ground and solid -thumps- proceed Snarl before he makes it past the entry gate. The stegosaurs pausing by Delusion to look around before lumbering further into the arena. Its no secret that the skull-faced samurai has an axe to grind with Valvolux, but he's at least one Decepticon that can 'play nice'. The red and green mech has his arms crossed with his head down as he waits IN the arena. Even without proclaiming any challenge, without any fight actually scheduled ahead of time for him. It was his way of letting /her/ know. The challenge was obvious. Anyone who entered into the arena proper, was going to get a taste of Bludgeon's mono-edged steel. Delusion arches an optic ridge as Snarl comes stomping in. "Looking to participate, I take it?" Snarl turns his head toward Delusion. "Me Snarl here to smash, crush, and stomp." Bludgeon humphs softly to himself. He had expected a challenger by now, but even if this was a fruitless cycle, it was not wasted. She'd have to show up eventually. Bludgeon's optics close as he just patiently waits. Patience is one virtue this warrior had in spades... Delusion waves at the field. "By all means, go on in," she tells the Dinobot. Snarl trundles onto the arena floor and spots Bludgeon; not that the Decepticon is hard to miss. He stops not too far away and lets out a low, rumbling growl at the other 'warrior'. Bludgeon raises his head finally now that the portcullis raises. His red optics flare as he regards the challenger. A Dinobot. He humphs, again then in a relaxed motion shifts his weight back onto his feet. "Good enough." For the first time in two astrohours, Bludgeon was given reason to move, and his steps are slow and deliberate. His hand rests atop his hilted blade, fingers idly rolling along the pommel. Finally, after a dramatic wait, he stops before Snarl. "Tell me you are here to fight." Having just been asked this question, literally, the Dinobot responds in the best way he knows how. The stegosaurus opens his mouth which erupts in a gout of fire that is aimed towards Bludgeon. >> Snarl strikes Bludgeon with Fire Breath . << Delusion smirks. "Not a bad opening. Flashy." Discretion looks up at the combatants. "That's one way to answer that." Fire rolls off of Bludgeon, silhouetting him in the blast. Smoke rolls off of him, the fire singeing him, but of course, he too is a warrior of fire...and electricity. "So that's a yes....Good." The samurai takes a fast step back, and moves similarly, his body folding up, his tank cannon on his shoulder rolling up top as he returns to his tank mode. <> His words echo from his tank form, electricity crackes from within his barrel as he fires lightning back at the dinobot. >> Bludgeon strikes Snarl with Laser . << The electricity arcs and crackles over Snarl's armored exterior; leaving singed trails where it passes on it's way to the ground. "Puny tank no match for Dinobot!" The robotic dinosaur lopes to the side of the Decepticon tank; tail swing out and then in at a side panel. >> Snarl critically strikes Bludgeon with Tail-Slap! << There's gasps and cheers from the crowd. That hit looks like it hurt! The thagomizer catches Bludgeon in the tread. If the samurai didn't know any better, he'd swear that he just got baited. The tank groans as it rocks, and then it transforms back to his root mode. "Hmph...I underestimated your power. A foolish thing in retrospect." He draws his blade, and raises it over his head, electricity crackling along the tip, "For you and I are both creatures of war." He brings the blade down hard against the plated back. >> Bludgeon strikes Snarl with Slash. << Discretion taps a few things on her datatpad and the sound systems comes to life. (Your music for now: https://youtu.be/vDgpzJycv24 ) The sword bites into Snarl's back, more of the energy crackling down into the ground. The Dinobot snorts, "Puny sword. Me Snarl show you sword." The Stegosaurus transforms back into his (somewhat) smaller robot mode and raises his own sword crackling with energy. He arcs it arcoss Bludgeon's torso in a swing that lack finesse, but makes up for it in power. The stegosaurus flips backwards, shifting into his robot mode. >> Snarl strikes Bludgeon with Energy-Sword. << Delusion chuckles. "Aha, a classic pairing. Technique versus ferocity." Bludgeon is caught in the chest, and reels from it. His hand goes to the gash in him. He growls to himself. It wasn't even at Snarl, but for the fact that he left himself open as he did. His hand closes back against his blade. " Oh....this blade is far worse than that." He brandishes it as he stands back up, lightning quaking about it, drawing electricity from the arena around him. Lights nearby actually darken as he saps the power and channels it into his sword. "Let us see what you say about this..." He sweeps forward, a massive arc of electricity following his swing as he slashes back at Snarl. >> Bludgeon strikes Snarl with Energo-Sword. << The crowd begins to roar as the Decepticon shows off his famous sword skills. Energon in the sands! The blade carves a deep gash from his to shoulder on Snarl; eliciting a, well, snarl in response. Eschewing the sword in hand he closes the remaining distance and tries to grab his opponent and try something he saw on Terran television during something called 'Wrestlemania'. >> Snarl misses Bludgeon with Piledriver. << Snarl starts to move in, but this time Bludgeon is ready, and smoke pours out from his frame. It clouds the area about Snarl, and the samurai loses himself in it.... >> Bludgeon misses Snarl with Smoke . << But not for long. The sparking wound in his chest betrays him as Bludgeon stalks around Snarl, raising his blade back up, and attempts to capitalize on the Dinobot's mistake, with a heavy slash down at Snarl's side >> Bludgeon misses Snarl with Slash. << Discretion watches the combatants swinging and missing and decides to change the tempo a bit. (New current music: https://youtu.be/tds0qoxWVss ) Snarl is used to smoke, what with the whole fire breath so isn't distracted as Bludgeon steps back into it. As a result when the sword comes flying out of the blackness Snarl doesn't dodge. Instead he merely catches it on a forearm plate. Stopping the swing cold. "You no fool me Snarl!" The other ham fist gets pulled back before getting sent into the dissipating cover. >> Snarl strikes Bludgeon with Bash. << "A fist to the faceplate has its own sort of poetry," Delusion remarks. The crowd is hyped up. First, fire and lightning, then sword fights, and now hand to hand! They seemed uncertain at the beginning, but this has been a fight worth the price of admission. Bludgeon 's eyes burn bright red. And then it flashed into his mind that maybe the Dinobots were just as made for war as he was. Perhaps even more so. They didn't deal with honor, or tradition. They just smashed. And then Bludgeon gets smashed by a hamhock right in the snout. He reels again, his blade going wide. He was getting shown up....but it didn't matter. Energon pours from his faceplate, a clashing purple to the red and green of his frame. This was what he wanted. A chance to grow stronger. Bludgeon takes another moment to assert himself, and his hand closes into a fist, his grip tightening. He pushes forward on his good leg, and shifts into his unarmed assault, the deadly art of Metallikato. He brings his hand up to Snarl's elbow joint, attempting to exploit the Dinobot's joint on his sword arm. >> Bludgeon strikes Snarl with Metallikato. << "oooooooh" comes from the crowd. Those are rare skills to see without getting killed into the bargain! Discretion again switches the music up after that last hit. Something a bit more in like with the fight... ( https://youtu.be/OEXhP6bCpMI?t=37 ) The metal of Snarl's elbow screeches in protest as it's bent the wrong way. The Dinobot drops his sword, possibly in response, but possibly because his opponent is in too close for it to be effective. "You want get close to me Snarl!? You get close to Snarl!" Opening his arms Snarl lurches forward, trying to snare Bludgeon in his arms and squeeze him still. >> Snarl strikes Bludgeon with Crush. << Bludgeon is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Bludgeon deals...satisfactory damage, but the Dinobot is as adept as they come in point blank range. Snarl's grip crushes him against the Autobot's chest. Bludgeon signals that he yields, he slumps back away from the Dinobot, his sides crushed, but the mech still stands. A raspy laugh comes from Bludgeon's tweaked vocalizer. "Well..done." There's a pained intake as he gamely limps over to retrieve his blade. "The day is yours, Dinobot." He pauses as he hefts himself back up, "I was going to demand a favor if I had gotten what /I/ wanted, assuming I was victorious, but I stand...humbled. I suppose...Its only fair that with your victory, that I owe you a boon of some small favor." There is a feral cry from above, and the shadow of a predator passes over the arena. In a flash of blue and grey, a mighty robotic Pteranodon swoops down over the seats of the stadium, sky-blue optics flashing. Scaring up an empty seat, the Dinobot transforms into an equally-frightening robot mode. He turns to the ring just in time to see Snarl crush his opponent. "Yes! Snarl smash!" Swoop yells in delight at the carnage. The Pterodactyl shifts and turns in the air as it transforms into robot mode. Discretion fades the music out as the fight draws to a close. Swoop is in the stands, cheering at Snarl's win. Delusion stands by the gate to the sand-covered floor. The stands have more people now than at the start of the fight: apparently word spread fast. Snarl steps back and picks his own sword up off the arena floor. His own frame singed, split, and crumpled in places from the fray. As Bludgeon steps away and begins talking the Dinobot looks at him and blinks a few times. His concentration is broken as Swoop glides in and shouts for joy. This draws Snarl's optics up to the other Dinobot. "Snarl smash him Decepticon good!" Humility in defeat. Bludgeon raises his head up. It...vexed him to lose to a crowd, but what did that matter. War was not a matter of ego, it was a matter of skill, of foresight, and of ferocity. He was out-ferocity'd today. Already he felt the fury burning within him even deeper. Encore can be surprisingly stealthy, when he wants to be. And so it is that he simply steps out of the crowd and up to the bar, snagging himself... a shot of whatever they've got that Maccadam made. ''' '''He frowns a little as he looks at the end of the fight. "...bugger." Swoop ignores Bludgeon's humility in the face of defeat. All he cares about is the Dinobot triumph. "Us Dinobots winning!" Swoop yells, fists in the air, as if he had any part in Snarl's victory. "You Snarl do good job!" he shouts down to the field. "Make Decepticon hurt! Me Swoop glad to see." Swoop leaves his seat and comes down to the edge of the arena to bask in Snarl's achievement. Delusion steps out to assist Bludgeon out. "I assume you'll be back," she says. Bludgeon gives Delusion a broken, but wicked smile. "I'm not leaving. It may not be the pits of Kaon, but the draw of fighters is enough for me...once I repair." Snarl stomps to the edge of the arena by Swoop, and then climbs into the stands. He's not worried about the damage he's taken so far; he's certainly had worse. Delusion nods to Bludgeon. "It's good to have a place to test oneself." Swoop looks over his compatriot. "You Snarl look good!" he rasps. "You look cool!" he continues. "Sorry me Swoop miss most of fight. Me stop to help injured turbo-fox," he admits, quieting his speech slightly in embarrassment. "But me see good part!" he enthuses, raising his voice once more, twisting his body to pantomime Snarl's final strike against Bludgeon. "Him Grimlock be proud!" Swoop beams. Delusion sees Bludgeon safely off the sands and surveys the crowd. "Anybody else going to step in?" Discretion scrolls through her datapad and grins as she spots an entry. She brings the speakers up to just be background music and starts something new. ( Current background music: https://youtu.be/7yh9i0PAjck ) Snarl nods, "Me Snarl look good." He pauses as if to think. "What him Swoop think Scales say to me Snarl now?" Swoop pauses to try to think, which isn't his strongest forte'. "That... you Snarl good role model for when her Scales get big and join Dinobots?" Knightmare makes her way off to one side and stands at the back, arms crossed as she watches her Daughters run things. Snarl considers Swoop's statement, briefly, and the nods. "That sound like her Scales." A couple of what looks like local construction types show up at the gate. Apparently, they have a beef with each other and are going to settle it the old fashioned way. Delusion waves them in, leaning back against the wall to watch. Discretion fades out the Polka as the two neutrals walk into the arena and brings this up instead. (https://youtu.be/PN7EkJv98PQ ) Delusion watches the fight with a critical optic. "Bad form," she murmurs quietly, seeing the wide swings. Swoop nods wisely, turning his attention back to the ring to watch the next fight. Widget wanders into the arena, peeking over the top of the ring to see what broken parts might have been left on the field after the last fight. She nods to her sisters and then approaches Snarl. "You need any fixing up after that bout?" she offers. "I heard you did pretty good in there." She looks Snarl over with a critical optic as if sizing him up and possibly calculating in her head how much she could make in the black market if she parted him out. She balances that look with a bright smile. Knightmare sighs as she can just /see/ whats on Widget's mind and shakes her head as she keeps her arms crossed and leans against one of the walls Knightmare sends a radio transmission. The Autobot Micro Transformer Takedown (no relation to the Dominicon of the same name) watches in dismay as Crumble of his Construction Patrol takes on Rockblade of the Mobile Fortification Team. Once these two groups were united as part of Valvolux Construction, but post-Decepticon invasion partisanship has set in and Valvoluxian politics have come to blows over who the city should ally with, if anyone. Former friends have become rivals, and these days it seems just about anything can set people off and turn them violent. Takedown looks on at the fight, apprehension in his sad blue optics. Widget sends a radio transmission. Discretion glances over at Widget and shakes her head. Delusion seems upset about the fight for different reasons. "Wide open," she mutters. "I've seen medics with better guards." Snarl reagards the Dominicon is front of him and then to Swoop. "What you Swoop think?" Swoop frowns deeply. Asked to think twice in the same day? "Me Swoop say this day for fighting, not thinking." He turns to assess Widget, however, before finally shrugging. "Maybe you Snarl take up offer? Unless you want me Swoop to repair you," he threatens good-naturedly. He turns back and gives Widget a horrific grin. ''' '''For her part, Widget shudders slightly as Swoop's creepiness, but keeps a smile plastered on her face as she waits for Snarl's decision. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Discretion sends a radio transmission. Bored by the fight, Delusion scans the audience. There's boredom, of course- this is hardly worthy entertainment- but her sharp optics also note worry. With a graceful movement, she vaults the wall into the stands and strolls over towards the construction micro transformer. Takedown glances up in alarm as Delusion approaches. "C-can I help you?" he asks the larger Transformer. Delusion crouches down next to the Autobot Takedown. "You know those two amateurs out there?" she asks. Snarl nods to Swoop, and then to Widget. "You not-Decepticon can fix me Snarl. Then me Snarl can tell other Dinobots how me crush him Decepticon." Widget sends a radio transmission. Takedown nods. "Yeah," he answers. "Crumble isn't much of a fighter," he excuses his teammate. "He's a very peaceful guy. Just... clumsy. You'd think Rockblade would be forgiving, since he loves to knock things down to make way for new construction." Takedown makes a desperate gesture. "I can't believe it's come to... this." He scowls. "I suppose this is better than them fighting in the streets, but..." He sighs. "There has to be another way," he insists glumly. Widget beams brightly. "Sounds like an excellent plan! Want to sit and watch the fight while I patch you up?" Widget pulls a brass and steel scanner out of Hammerspace and takes a step back to scan the larger Dinobot. Snarl agrees, "You work; me Snarl watch." Delusion hehs. "I wouldn't worry too much. The way they're flailing about, they'll wear themselves out long before they do any real damage." She leans on a seat in front of her, watching the two construction robots swing at each other. "It's not just a matter of skill. They don't have real intent behind those punches." Discretion sends a radio transmission. Widget nods quickly, pulling more parts and tools out of Hammerspace and placing them in nearby seats. Holding spare circuits in her mouth as she works with both hands, she carefully cuts away damaged armor and sets it aside for further analysis once she's back at Dominicon HQ. In the meantime, she fashions replacement armor on the spot, heating and shaping it and then working on damaged internals while it cools. >> Widget finishes the repairs on Snarl. << Widget sends a radio transmission. Takedown nods again. "Yeah. I mean, as long as they don't kill each other, I could fix them both up after the fight. I just worry a little - Crumble doesn't really know his own strength. And Rockblade is kind of a destructive aft, but I don't want to see his head bashed in, you know? I was hoping the reconstruction of Valvolux would heal some of the interior wounds, but so far it's just a facade." Discretion watches the fight, fingers drumming on the railing of the arena. She flips through her files and changes the music, again, to something more suitable for the amatuer fighters. ( https://youtu.be/wAJ66ZSQ4b4?t=156 ) Delusion smirks at the smaller transformer. "I know the legends say the founder of Valvolux laid the foundations of the wall in one day, but most things take time and a great deal of effort to build. Relationships just as much as buildings." Takedown sighs at the wisdom of Delusion's words. "I guess you're right. And you Dominicons have really helped. I must admit - I was skeptical at first, because of your background with the Decepticons. But... you've really made a difference. And after seeing what Knightmare did to defend the city once more..." He glances over at the Dominicon leader. "Well... let's just say I'm appreciative. And impressed." Delusion steals a glance over at Knightmare as well. "Well, I thank you on behalf of the rest of the team. Knightmare is a true leader, one willing to put herself on the line for those she protects. The rest of us try to make sure she doesn't do it alone." Widget does what she can in the viewing section of an arena. She swaps out broken circuitry and replaces damaged armor with panels of her own creation. "There," she says, buttoning Snarl back up. "It's not perfect, but it'll get you home safely. If you care to stay in town overnight, so I could manufacture more custom parts for you and have them ready by star-rise," she offers brightly. Snarl lifts limbs, shifts, and turns as asked while Widget works on patching him up from his bout. Otherwise the Dinobot pats attention to, what could kindly be called, a fight in the arena. Snarl looks over the work that's been done. "No, me Snarl can fly back to Iacon and get fixed there." Knightmare stands back up from where she was leaning, "Having Daughters like them makes it easier to do what needs to be done." She starts to walk towards the exit, pausing to tap on Widget's shoulder briefly.. a gesture SHE would recognize as another warning before she makes her way back out of the arena, "It seems they are running things well here for the night.. returning to the medbay for now then." Takedown nods his head heavily. "As foreman of the Construction Patrol, I will try to take Knightmare's example as an inspiration. I know Valvolux Construction isn't as glamorous as the Dominicons, but I'll make sure we do our part to get the city going strong once more." He hazards Delusion a smile. Widget shakes her head. "All that, and anti-grav, too. I have to say I'm impressed." Tapped on the shoulder, she watches Knightmare go. "I should probably go check on the boss. Take care of yourself, Snarl!" She pats Snarl's massive arm affectionately and goes to chase after the Dominicon leader. Swoop says, "Me Swoop fly back with you!" Swoop transforms and glides through the air happily, waiting on Snarl to join him. Delusion chuckles. "Glamorous, eh? I suppose." She smirks back at the micro transformer. "Your part means there's a city here to be fought over in the first place. Not a bad part to have." Takedown beams a little brighter. "Thanks! It's nice to be appreciated." He watches as the fight winds down towards an unsatisfactory conclusion. "I'll do what I can to keep everyone focused on the larger goal - get Valvolux back on track. THEN we can discuss politics and alliances, once we have something to fight over," he chuckles. As the fight ends Snarl stands up, and the lifts up into the sky. There's no way he's going to keep up with Swoop, unless the other Dinobot slows down, but at least he has some company for the trip back to base. Swoop literally flies circles around Snarl on the way back, but seems happy to keep Snarl company, chattering all the way. Delusion nods, leaning back as she also watches the end of the brawl. "I don't think either has damage that won't come out with a hammer and some pliers," she comments, then nods to Takedown. "We'll give everybody room to work, so long as we're able." Takedown smiles again with his optics and voice behind his golden faceplate. "I appreciate that as well." He turns back to the fight, optics narrowing slightly. "Now to figure out how to get these knuckleheads back home. Normally I'd call Crumble, but..." He gestures to Crumble's crumpled body on the field. "Maybe I can just have Neutro push them home," he laughs. "I'll call Refuser to get Rockblade," he decides, mostly just thinking out loud to himself by this point. Delusion hehs and hops down onto the sands. "Let's get these two out of here, then." She uses her knowledge of leverage to haul the stunned Crumble over to the gate. "Widget would probably be willing to fix them up enough to limp home." Widget returns from working in Knightmare, overhearing Delusion as she approaches the gates. "I can carry people home as well if they can't walk themselves," she volunteers. "I'm stronger than I look," she winks. Widget makes some repairs to ensure the continued existence of Crumble and Rockblade, and then transforms to transport them home. Takedown waves thanks to the other Dominicons, and follows . Delusion sees off the locals and scans the seats. "Anybody else?" Log session ending at 23:41:25 on Monday, 18 March 2019.